Hey, look! Strawberries!
by iloveethementalisttt
Summary: just abunchh of random drabbles, school is back in and sometimes youjust get bored in class; this is the end result! tell me what youthinkkkk. :
1. She is my Best Friend

**a/n: im backk! sorry for not writing, but school is in; dont we all hate it. i decided to write something based on true life, in my english class. most of it is just Patricks view of Teresa, but i thought it was kind of cute. its also what the guy i was partnered with wrote about me(: a few edits, but still the main idea. **

**disclaimerr: if i owned the mentalistt, jibson would be a practiced religon. **

Teresa walks into English class on Monday morning, and takes her seat next to Patrick Jane.

"Why, hello Teresa. You are looking lovely today." Patrick said, with a pleasant look on his face.

"Morning, Patrick." Teresa grumbled.

"Awh, does someone not like Mondays?" Patrick said, with a phony sympathetic tone to his voice.

"I'll tell you what I don't like-"

"Alright class, today we are going to write papers about our partners. Tell us all about them- what they like, dislike, their career plans, memorable quotes, anything."

"YES!" Patrick yelled, fist in the air.

Teresa groaned and put her head on her desk. It was going to be a long day. Patrick moved his desk closer to Teresa's, and he sat there smiling at her.

"What are you staring at me for?" Teresa said, almost as a statement.

"Waiting for you to tell me all about you." He said still smiling, emphasis on the word all.

For the next hour, they talked about each other, and Teresa took notes on Patrick.

"Well, aren't you going to write anything down?" Teresa said looking at Patrick.

"I don't need too, I already know everything there is to you. Writing about you is going to be easy."

"Oh, well is that so? Let me just tell you something-"

The bell rang, and Patrick darted out of his seat and was out the door before Teresa even had a chance to stand up.

Patrick walks into class the next morning to see Teresa already sitting in her seat, her paper in her hand. Patrick had 2 pages on Teresa.

"Who would like to read first?" Ms. Adams asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Patrick said, sounding like a 5 year old.

"Come on up here, Patrick." Ms. Adams said, smiling tiredly.

Goofy grin and all, Patrick begins to read:

**Teresa Lisbon isn't your average 15 year old girl. Her friends are the best things she can hold on to at the moment. She can be very shy sometimes, but ****once you get to know her, she will never shut up. **

Everyone began to chuckle.

**She hates when someone tells her that she doesn't understand something, because they never really have a clue about her; none of us do.**

More laughter.

**She hates ****cocky attitudes,**** and she absolutely hates it when people are disrespectful to authority. She not a kiss up, but she does know what buttons to push. Unlike most others, she can see through the fakeness in people, and see who they really are; good or bad.**

**Those cute looks may fool you, but to a friend like me, this little Minx could get away with murder when she pulls out her cute. ****She can sneak into class ****10 minutes late and get away with it.**** She is often seen as a sweet girl, allowing her to never get caught with anything. **

**She may look like someone you could boss around and underestimate, but mess with her, and you may wake up in the bottom of the ocean somewhere. No, im serious. She may be small, but she has the strength of Chuck Norris, and the stubbornness of a pitbull. And God love her for it. **

**She enjoys being alone sometimes, but she is a fan of being with others just as much. ****She can talk for hours and hours.**** I love it when she says: ****"even though im really screwed up, life just feels so damn good."**

**Teresa is the most trustworthy person you will ever meet. She will never talk behind your back, and she plays the jury in any argument. She will see both sides to every situation, and is not biased. Teresa Lisbon; shy, strong willed, beautiful, and not to mention a canieving little sneak,**

**and also my best friend.**


	2. Detention

**A/N:*i hate homework with a passion* had this idea in english today when my teacher gave me detention with another guy, and this is the end result! most of my ideas are gonna be highschool based, cause we have to make it sound like we have fun there, right?**

**...**

**right? **

**(*sigh*anywayyysss) disclaimerr: if i owned them, i wouldnt even BE in highschool right now....**

She was walking next to him, both of them on the way to detention. It was his fault they were there, anyways. He started it, right? Less than 4 hours ago, Patrick and Teresa were sitting across the room from each other in Biology, when he began to pelt paper balls at her, one after another. He found this amusing, along with many others. He moved his seat even closer, and now he was only 2 rows away from Teresa. She ignored the first few, and caught some and trashed them.

"Pssst! Hey, Tess! Play catch with me!" Patrick whispered loudly at her.

"Patrick Jane, if you throw one more thing at me, I swear I will bruise your head!" She hissed, equally as loud.

He stopped for a few minutes while the teacher turned around and explained something. When she turned her back to the class, Patrick fired 4 paper balls, back to back at her.

Finally, Teresa Lisbon had had enough.

She picked up the first thing she could find, which happened to be her notebook full of loose leaf paper, and fired it directly at his head.

Teresa had a skilled arm, alright. But she also had a skilled way of always getting busted.

"Teresa and Patrick! Detention, 1 hour, today!" Ms. Halchin sneered at the two. Patrick had a look of disbeleif, and Teresa was dumbfounded.

"What the HECK, Ms. Halchin? I didn't do one freaking thing!" Patrick yelled, obviously exaggerateing.

"Watch it, Jane, or itll be two hours!"

"Shut it NOW, Patrick!" Teresa spat at him through clenched teeth.

The rest of the day went downhill from there, all leading up to now. They stood outside of the cafeteria, getting ready to clean the tables and mop the floors.

Teresa felt some water fall on her, and looked 3 tables down to see Patrick, aiming his spray water bottle diagonal towards Teresa, causing a light mist to fall on her like rain.

"You little jackass!" She yelled. She turned her nozzel on spray, and began rapid fire on Patrick's body. They continued this battle for a few more minutes, until it was time to rotate to the next job.

Soapy and slightly wet, they walk into one of the science labs, and begin to scrape gum off of some desks. Teresa flicked some at Patrick, and he flicked back.

"ABC! ABC! ABC!" Patrick yelled.

"You are so immature..." Teresa mumbled.

They went to put up the supplies, when the closet door became jammed, locking both of them in there.

"Oh, God no. This is such a nightmare! Stuck with you in a closet." Teresa said, exasperated.

"Think of it as an adventure." Patrick said, smiling, walking closer to her.

She smiled back and rolled her eyes in a playful way, and turned out the lights, just as his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her body tight on his...

**use your imagination for the restt(:**

**reviews make homeworkk alot less painfullll!**


	3. Quieres Salir Conmigo?

**A/N: hola! sorry for not updating, my loves. ive been grounded, and i got a chance to get on todayyyy(: well, this is spanish, because im feeling bilingual todayy. translation IS in here, have no fear(;**

**disclaimerr: if i owned them, patrick would have said 'quieres salir conmigo' to teresa A LOOOOONG time ago!**

"Today, we are picking partners for the oral presentation. And when I say 'we', I mean 'I'. When I give you your partner, I don't want to hear a word about it.

"Maya y Gustavo, Prudencia y Otono, Tostito y Marisol..."

**basically names...**

Mr. Silver went on, reading out names for the spanish project. You had to get up infront of the class, and have a conversation that lasted around 3 minutes, included things you liked, didn't like, and you had to ask your partner atleast 5 questions.

"Teresa y Hermano." Teresa's eyes went wide. Patrick Jane's spanish name was Hermano!

He looked over at her and grinned that goofy grin of his_. This is going to be a nightmare,_ she thought.

***

"Hola, como estas? Me llamo Hermano, y yo tengo 15 anos." Patrick said, pronouncing everything perfectly.

**"hello, how are you? my name is Patrick, and I am 15 years old."**

"Hola, mucho gusto. Bien, gracias. Y tu? Mi nombre es Teresa, y yo tengo 15 anos. Que te gusta hacer?" Teresa said, equally perfect, grinning smugly.

**"Hello, nice to meet you. Im good, thanks. And you? My name is Teresa, and I am 15 years old. What do you like to do?"**

"Bien. A mi me gusta ir a la escuela, y pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga, Teresa."

**"Good. I like to go to school, and spend time with my best friend, Teresa."**

"Patrick, don't even think about saying that in our presentation! Keep it serious, I need to keep my A in spanish." Teresa said, groaning.

"Fine, fine, fine. Y a ti? Que te gusta hacer?" He said, boredly.

**"And you? What do you like to do?"**

"Me gusta patinar y correr." She said.

**"I like to skate and run."**

"Que te gusta mas?" He said, annoyingly.

**"What do you like more?"**

"UGH! Pues, me gusta correr, pero me gusta mas patinar. Now stop it with the dumb questions!" She yelled.

**"UGH! Well, i like to run, but i like to skate more."**

He just smiled back. Her futile attempts to wipe that look off his face had failed multiple times.

They practiced a few more minutes, then Patrick left.

The next day, they were standing infront of the class. Everything was going perfectly, up until the end.

"Adios, Hermano." Teresa said, closing their presentation.

**"Bye, Patrick."**

"Aye, Teresa." He said, taking her hand. He looked directly into her eyes, and asked the question that everyone had been waiting for. The whole class knew what was happening, except for Teresa. He had informed them all before she had gotton there.

"Quieres salir conmigo?" He asked, softly.

**"Wanna/ Will you go out with me?"**

"Si," She said, stunned.

He hugged her, and the whole class applauded. They took their seats, and didn't stop smiling till the bell rang.

**well? review pleaseee, i really appreciate ittt(;**


	4. Fighting Demons

**a/n: sorryyy for delayed updatee, ive been busy with school:/ i know, right? well, here it is! another chapterr! this one is kind of depressinggg, and angstt? actually just saddd. all teresa, just because i needed to venttt. this happened to my friend, and i figured i should post something, i guess in her honor? either way, here yah go. :(**

Teresa walked into the room.

"Just a second." The teacher said.

Patrick was making Teresa talk to the teacher about how her father was abusing her. Patrick knew that Teresa trusted Mrs. Inman. Ms. Inman was a very kind teacher of Teresa's, and even the teacher could be very strict and joking, she always took time to care for Teresa when she noticed that she was being haunted.

Ms. Inman finished talking to the student in the room, and then sent her away.

"Teresa, whats up, chickadee?" She said, organizing her desk.

"Uh, basically, Patrick made me come here." Teresa said nervously.

"Patrick Jane sent you here. Yes, he told me that you would be coming in here sometime soon, but he never said why."  
Teresa just nodded. Ms. Inman got up from her desk, and walked over to sit on the desk across from the one Teresa was on.

"I want to know what's going on with Teresa. I feel like, there is this happy, bubbly and fun Teresa that everyone sees. But I also feel like there is this hidden Teresa, hiding behind a wall you've built. Like that Teresa is holding the weight of the world on your shoulders. Am I right?"

Teresa nodded back, knowing that Ms. Inman had gotten her perfectly.

"So, I think there is a problem at home. Is everything okay? Your parents get along fine?" Ms. Inman said, looking into Teresa's eyes.

Teresa looked away. "They get along fine, I guess."

"Do you get along with them?" She said, her tone getting softer.

"I get along fine..." Teresa said, her voice trailing off as she got lost in nightmares.

"Okay. That was such a lie, I can't even stand it." She said, evening out her tone.

"My mom and I barley talk. My dad, uh..." She bit her lip, knowing that it was all about to come out.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? Anything you tell me, I promise not to repeat it. You can trust me."

"He sexually abuses me." She whispered, closing her eyes and looking down.

"Oh, God. Teresa." Ms. Inman stood up and walked over to Teresa and hugged her.

"Is he still hurting you?" Ms. Inman whispered into her ear.  
Teresa nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. Ms. Inman pulled back, and wiped the girl's tear.

"You need to tell someone this." Ms. Inman whispered, sitting back on her desk.

"I can't, I can't do that to my parents, where would I go, my brother! What would he do..." Teresa was rambling on, and choking back more tears.

"I can't live with myself knowing that you are being hurt like this, I can't do it. Is there anyone you could stay with tonight?" She said.

"Yeah, I can." Teresa nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Good. When you get home, pack your bags and go. Can I talk to the social worker for you?"

"I guess. But you have to make sure that my brother will be okay."  
"Maybe he can stay with you where ever you go tonight?" Ms. Inman asked.

Teresa nodded, and grabbed her stuff. "Thank you." She whispered.

Ms. Inman nodded, hugging Teresa, and holding her tight. Teresa rested her head on her shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"You can talk to me about anything, and I promise to try to help." Ms. Inman whispered into her ear.

Teresa pulled back and looked at Ms. Inman, and smiled, drying her eyes for the last time before turning around and walking out the door.

Teresa was fighting demons in her life, but now at least she would have someone there to fight with her by her side.

**i know, not exactly a spirit-lifter. just wanted an update and some people enjoy reading this stuff, i guess. **


	5. Moksha!

**A/N: hey hey! wow, i havent updated this in a long time, and im sorry! hopefullyyy, this one will make up for it. 3. oh, and for those who dont know, Moksha is basically like understanding why you are on earth, and everything just makes sense. its kind of like going to heaven for christians, but i think this is for Hinduism? correct me if im wrong, it is 1:30am, and shoot, you could tell me 2+2=5 and i'd believe you. and becoming one with the Tao: Tao is the god/deitie of Taoism, or also spelled Daoism. Just depends on where youare from etc. becoming one with the tao is kind of like walking with God, and then like Christians going to heaven. anywayss, it may not be as funny for yall, but when it happened in my class, it sure as HELL had me dying. and of course, i am one of the characters in this story(: if you can guess which one i am, ill write a oneshot of your choice!!!**

**Diskk-ClaimerrR: sorry if i offend you with making fun of religon; im really not. because i poke fun at every religon, even my own(; but not meant in a harsh way, my teacher was actually proud of us for actually remembering that shit! anyways, i dont own anything, except for a brilliant, Moksha-scheming mind. yeahh,buddyyy(: **

"YES! SUBSTITUTE TEACHER!" Patrick yelled at the top of his lungs as he entered the classroom. It was the last period of the day; History. They had been learning about religions, and their favorite part was Moskha. (See A/N)

He walked by his seat, but didn't sit down.

"Hey Wayne, you ready for today?" Patrick grinned excitedly.

"Yeah, man! I'm ready to give some Hell!" Wayne Rigsby hollered back.

Everybody was screaming, as usual. Grace, Kimball, and Teresa all walked in together and grinned when they saw that their teacher wasn't there today. Teresa took her seat next to Patrick, in the back of the classroom. Grace grabbed her seat in the middle of the classroom, and Kimball sat in front of her.

"Alright, ladies and young men. I am Mr. Ransom. Be quiet, and work on chapter 13's worksheet." Mr. Ransom was an old man, maybe around 60, with a balding head, big glasses, and a goatee. He was kind of tall, and had a rather large belly, but looked nice.

Patrick caught Teresa's green eyes, and she immediately understood. Teresa then leaned forward and tapped Kimball's wrist three times, and then Kimball delivered the same motion to Grace. The whole class knew what was going on, and they absolutely loved it. The gang made History so much fun, and they hardly ever got in trouble, because of Grace and Teresa. Very skilled and sneaky little girls, they are.

Teresa then leaned over to the desk next to her, and nodded at the girl in the desk; Taylor. She did the same to the other side, and got Sonia's attention also. Taylor then gave Hall the notice, and then everybody was ready.

Sonia and Taylor looked at each other, and then nodded. Sonia quietly climbed on top of her desk, with Taylor doing the same. They crossed their legs, and placed their hands on their knees, connecting their pointer fingers and thumbs, making the classic meditation pose. Mr. Ransom still hadn't noticed, but boy, the class did. They were classics at this; they closed their eyes, straitened their backs, and began to breathe in perfectly relaxed unison. Stage one of destruction, complete.

Patrick and Teresa were stage two. Teresa crawled up to Patrick's desks, making sure to sniper crawl low enough so that the sub would not notice. Patrick then got out of his seat, and sat on the floor with Teresa. They also crossed their legs, but they were so close, that their knees were touching. Facing each other, they connected their hands, fingers closed, and closed their eyes, also breathing in sync. Stage two of destruction, complete.

When Grace got the signal, she pulled out the packet of ketchup from her purse, and opened it slightly. She then smeared some up and on her nose, making sure not to overdo it, and so it didn't look fake. She let out a small cry.

"Mr. Ransom! I am having a nose bleed! I need to go up to the front office, and get my medicine, but I need you to walk me up there. I have a doctor's note in my file... I think that the teacher should have pulled it out for you..." Grace, holding her nose, let back a worried but innocent smile.

"Oh, nonsense. We will get you up there now!" Mr. Ransom said, standing up and grabbing a box of tissues. Stage three, complete.

Wayne then pulled out the blanket from his backpack, and crawled over to Kimball's desk, where Hall was also ready to meet them. When all had arrived, they then took the blanket, and then they laid part of it on Hall's desk, part on Taylor's, and part on Kimball's, and then stacked books on each part to hold the blanket up, making a fort. Stage four, complete. Prepare for deployment!

When Grace and Mr. Ransom walked back in, he stood in shock for a moment;

Two girls were on their desks meditating, two were on the floor, looking like they were frozen in a game of patty cake, and now 3 of them were gathered under a makeshift fort!

"What in the devil is going on here?" Mr. Ransom growled.

"Shhhh!" One of the girls gave him a stern look. "You aren't supposed to distract them when they are practicing!"

"For wha-"

"SHHHHH!" Now, a chorus of voices.

It was silent for another moment, until the plan came in motion.

"HOLY SHIVA, I'VE REACHED MOKSHA!" Taylor and Sonia screamed in unison. They then high fived each other, and faked a few tears, and were laughing with the fake joy, and the amazing prank. Many snickers were already going around the class, some holding in laughter.

Just then, Teresa and Patrick kicked it up a notch.

"OH SHIT, I JUST BECAME ONE WITH THE TAO!" They both screamed.

Then, the boys came out from under the fort, wielding water balloons.

"LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!" They all screamed, as they threw the water balloons all around the room, and now the class had hit pandemonium. Everyone was screaming, some were on the floor with laughter, and many tears were flying from laughing.

"Dang nabbit, imma haaang you!" Hall said, mocking their last substitute, who was very funny, and cracked many jokes.

At this time, even Patrick was rolling with laughter. Teresa had tears streaming down her face, and she was clutching her stomach. Thankfully, the final bell had rung, and eventually they all gathered their stuff, and ran out of the class room before anybody's name could be written down. It also helped that they switched their class role with 3rd period's class role.

When the gang got outside, they burst into laughter again. Teresa had already dropped to her knees, Grace had tears streaming down her cheeks, Kimball, Patrick, and Wayne were all soaked, and grinning furiously, and Taylor and Sonia couldn't even walk two feet before collapsing beside Teresa.

"I love History class." Laughed Teresa, between sobs of laughter.

**remember: reviews&guesses= oneshot for youuuu!**

**hint, my real name isnt used in these storys. creeps. justtkidding, XD.**


	6. Friend

**authors note!: hey, sorry for not posting in forever! dont hate, but i just dont feel like explaining why:/ anyways, not school related as it usually is, but still, it just kind of hit me, like 3 minutes before i began writing. read and review, darlings and dudes! The song is called 'Friend' by Everlast. great band, check them outtt. and the last part is actually from an episode of law and order: SVU (dont kill me!) but i thought it was cute, so i used it. the *'s represent the quote. gracias, y de nada. adios! **

**There's a sickness in my soul,  
And I don't know, but I've been told it's uncurable.  
There's a darkness in my heart,  
Slowly tearing me apart, it's unbearable.  
A drop of blood, a lake of tears,  
And baby after all these years, you're still beautiful.  
And I've been loved, and I've been used,  
Cut wide open, scarred and bruised, I'm unbreakable.**

"Teresa, what do you remember happening?"

Her heart was throbbing in her head, her body feeling woozy, and she was lightheaded.

"Teresa?"

"Alright, already! Damn, don't you have any patience?!" She yelled at the man. She heard someone chuckle in the background.  
"Alright, doc. Let me take over. I'll talk to her, otherwise someone's head is going to get knocked off by the first thing this chick can find once you push her nerves to their end." She couldn't put a finger on it yet, but she recognized the voice. Everything was in slow motion, yet it felt like she had already been awake for years.

She heard footsteps, and a door closing. A hand gripped hers, and a warm hand come up and across her forehead.

"Tess, what's up?"

She groaned. "Patrick? Is that you?"

"Yes ma'am, it is!" he piped.

She smiled a bit, before gripping his hand as if it were the only thing keeping her conscious.

"What do you remember hon.?" He whispered softly. "Tell me with as much detail and description as possible."

"I remembered gripping on to your hand as they rushed me through the doors of the hospital. I remember feeling the bullet throbbing in my abdomen, and the doctor's hands applying pressure to the wound." She shut her eyes and her throat closed up.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay, baby girl. Shhhh." Patrick cooed in her ear.

"That little boy, where is he?" Teresa tried to sit up, but Patrick held her down.

"He didn't make it." Patrick whispered.

She flopped her head back and bit her lip, sustaining a cry.

**Flesh it heals I know, hearts they never mend.  
Lovers come and go girl right now I need a friend.**

She calmed down quickly, breathing shallow and through her nose.

"The doctors say you have a pretty good chance."  
"Pretty good? So there is a chance I won't make it." She frowned.

"Don't be a pessimist! Teresa, you are unbreakable. You are going to make it." Patrick brushed his hand over her wound, making her flinch a bit.

"What makes you think that?" She looked away.

"Well, you are Teresa Lisbon. And, you are so strong, mentally and physically, allowing your body to comprehend the damage of this situation and allow itself to heal." He paused, and looked away.

"Oh yeah, I might have also donated some blood okay bye love you heal quick!" He leaned forward quickly and kissed her forehead and ran out of the room before she could even speak.

"You-ah- him-du-donate-yo- PATRICK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, so bad that her abdomen clenched and her would contracted, causing her to wince and cry out in pain.

**There's a sickness in my soul,  
And I don't know, but I've been told it's uncurable.  
There's a darkness in my heart,  
Slowly tearing me apart, it's unbearable, yeah.**

Patrick was rolling Teresa in the wheelchair down the hall to physical therapy.

"Why the hell do I even need PT? All I need to do is stretch." Teresa frowned.

"Well, babe, basically the doctors have the right equipment for this stuff, you need to get stronger, and oh yeah! You had a bullet in you." He stopped her at the door and pushed it open.

He helped her out of the wheelchair and into a standing position. Her stomach burned like hell, but she would never tell him that. She had been so lonely in the hospital, and this was the only time she got human contact... no way was she going to be stuck with doctors for this long.

She sat on the ball, and leaned back, rolling it onto the arch of her back, stretching backwards and putting her fingertips on the floor behind her head. Patrick had one hand on her healthy hip, and another on the back of the ball. The shirt that Patrick had brought her was showing her mid-drift, and her bandaged wound, red and blotchy all around it.

**Right now I need a friend;**

Teresa stood up and Patrick helped her back to her wheelchair.

"Patrick," She paused.

"Mmm?" He absentmindedly responded.

"Thank you, for being here. I really just needed a friend. To be here with me. And thank you, to no end for donating blood. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Teresa, you are absolutely welcome. *I'd give you a kidney, if I had to." HE smiled at her.

"Not if I gave you one of mine first."* She smiled back at him.

**There's a sickness in my soul,  
And I don't know what I've been told, it's uncurable.**


	7. What a Cracka!

**authorrrs note?!: why yes, yes it is. if you haven't been reading my story 'Panic', then you need to so you know whats going on and why i haven't posted in FOREVER. long story, go check it out if you care enough.**

**uhmm, disclaimer: comin out yo mouth wit yo blah blah blah, don't tell me what i already know; i don't own the mentalist. i also dont own a pet fish, but thats another story.**

"HAH. Does this bitch really think I'm going to do this work?" Teresa laughed, and looked to her friend Ana. Ana smiled, and held back a laugh.

"Read to page 56 tonight for homework." Ms. Cracker, the evil substitute screeched. The class erupted in moans, groans and other forms of rebellion.

"Oh, you are so funny. You will be lucky if I even OPEN this book tonight." Teresa glared directly at the teacher. She turned back to Ana. "She thinks she owns this damn class, well I want to proove her wrong. She is not our teacher, and needs to back off. Ms. Sherman will be back, she has to be." Teresa trailed off, going deep into thought about her favorite teacher in the entire school.

"This bitch is crazy!" A familiar voice carried across the room. "Hey Teresa, can you believe this cracka?" Patrick Jane looked back at Teresa, making sure Ms. Cracker heard him good and well.

"Ugh, stupid substitutes!" Grace Van Pelt's voice piped up. "I hate them! They try to own us!"

"This is a dictatorship!" Ms. Cracker yelled.

"No, this is a democracy!" another kid, Wayne Rigsby hollered back.

"NO, this is SPARTA!" Patrick Jane jumped up, and kicked over his chair.

The class erupted into laughter, unable to controll the spasms coming from deep in their souls. Ms. Cracker had a glare on her face.

"The next person that says one word will get their name written down, and I'll make sure Ms. Sherman hears of this!" Her evil voice boomed across the classroom.

"That's Grace Van Pelt, last name spelled V-a-n, space, big 'P' little e-l-t." it was all that Teresa could keep from laughing at her tone, the look on her face and the substitutes reaction from the quiet little Grace.

"Since this is Sparta and all, I give Ms. Van Pelt permission to rule her own army. And not do her homework." Patrick put his hands on his waist heroically.

"All right, I'm officially bored." And with that, Teresa stood up and left.

The class calmed down for a few moments, until Patrick hit Wayne with a paper ball. Within three minutes, a massive war had broken out, half and half in the classroom.

Teresa walked back into the room with Principal Adams by her side.

"What is going on here?" Principal Adams deep voice shocked the class.

"Just... reenacting a scene from a chapter in our History textbooks?" Grace dared to speak.

He stared at the class for a moment, saw the paper balls, the mentally destroyed substitute in the corner of the classroom, and a glaring Teresa Lisbon at his side.

"Well, ahem, keep up the work." He shook his head, and left.

**it would be wise to review. i just got my degree in ninja last week. so basically i know where you live.**


End file.
